


Defying Expectations

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Princes, Pirates, and Vampires [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit Of Jealousy, Adam is a sassy little shit, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Hickeys, Lucifer is a little shit too, M/M, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Sibling Incest, a really tiny bit of wingkink, all the sass, love triangle that gets solved the only decent way: polyamory, yes they have wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Adam and Michael get married to seal a peace treaty between their nations. None of them is particularly thrilled about it, especially because Michael already has someone he's very much in love with.





	Defying Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, I'm going to write Mafia verse fics again soon, but I needed a little break and this is also a fic for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo. It's for the square "arranged marriage".
> 
> As always thanks to my wonderful beta reader Coplins.
> 
> Edit: There's awesome art for this now by humongouscandycoffee! [Look at it here](https://spnyoucantkeepmedown.tumblr.com/post/172174982587/humongouscandycoffee-hello-spnyoucantkeepmedown)!

Adam gets the first good look at his soon to be husband, when they meet at the altar. And that’s a fact that shouldn’t piss him off as much as it does. He’s the youngest son of King John Winchester and the war has only just ended and he’s doing his king and his people a big service by sealing the peace treaty with this marriage. At least that’s what everybody tells him – except for Sam who had managed to get kidnapped by pirates at exactly the right moment to escape the fate Adam is seeing in front of him now. (Adam still thinks there’s something fishy about that, because there had been letters telling them that Sam was alive and well, but never any demands for ransom.) And except for Dean, who looks at him a bit guiltily since their father had managed to talk King Charles Shurley out of wanting Dean as a match for his oldest son.

To be fair, Dean had leaned over to Adam and whispered “If the winged bastard gives you any kind of trouble, you tell me, and I’ll get you out of there, you hear me?” right before the festivities had started. So right now he’s the one Adam is the least angry with.

He tries to hold onto his anger, though, because the other option would be getting a bit scared by now. Michael is an impressive sight to behold. He is beautiful, but in a cold kind of way, like a work of art, not a living being. He’s wearing the gala uniform of Caelum’s military and a decorative sword at his side – as does Adam, but that doesn’t make him feel safer. But the most impressive thing about him are his wings. There are three pairs of them―something only the king’s children have―and they’re midnight blue, dusted with golden speckles like sparks. Right now they’re also arched high up over his head in what feels like a pretty dominant display to Adam. He’d tried to read up on angelic body language back at home, but of course their father thinks of reading as a waste of time, so the library is less than ideally stocked.

Michael steps next to Adam and gives him a tight lipped smile, one that mirrors what Adam is feeling perfectly, but also feels like a rejection in a way.

The ceremony begins.

Adam makes it through somehow, saying Yes at the right places, and he also makes it through the rest of the day. It’s mostly a blurr. There’s Dean by his side, which is a good thing. There are also more people than he can count that all want to congratulate him and his new husband. The later is pretty quiet most of the time. When Adam follows his gaze during dinner, it’s on one of the other princes. Blond, blue eyes, wings colored like the sunrise. Maybe he’s seeking comfort with his siblings, too? Though Michael doesn’t look like he needs comfort, and the blond prince – Lucifer, wasn’t it? – is staring at them in a way that makes Adam shiver. He makes a mental note not to get on the bad side of that one.

There are two more six-winged people in the crowd. A small one with a bright smile and golden wings – Gabriel, Adam has done his homework – and a dark skinned woman with a stern face and brilliantly white wings with blue lines zigzagging over the feathers like lightning – Raphael.

It’s on the dance floor, when they finally find a bit of time to speak. Michael is leading, hands warm on Adam’s hip, and his wings are curved around them, giving them a bit of privacy.

“Let’s try and make this work,” Michael says all of a sudden.

Adam startles out of his thoughts. “Hm?”

“This union,” Michael says. “I don’t expect love, but let’s try and get along, shall we?”

That makes Adam breathe a bit easier. He smiles. “You don’t waste any time getting to the point, do you?”

Michael quirks up an eyebrow. “I can be more diplomatic, if that’s what you want.”

“Oh, no. Please don’t!”

Now it’s Michael who almost smiles, and it makes him look actually human – well, not human of course, but like a person with real emotions. “Good. I’d have hated that.”

Then the dance ends and other people ask them for the next one and they don’t get any more alone time until the festivities end and they find themselves in Michael’s bed chamber, which holds a single thankfully very big bed. Still, with sudden dread Adam realizes that he’s definitely not drunk enough for this.

Michael strolls deeper into the room with his wings neatly folded behind his back (they still take up a lot of room). He takes the sword from his side and puts it on a chest at the foot of the bed. Then he opens the first few buttons of his uniform jacket and sits on a chair (with a very narrow backrest, so it fits between the wings) to pull off his boots. He leans back with a weary sigh.

Adam just keeps standing by the door and feels like a coward. He’s had a few tumbles in the hay with the stable boy of the castle, but this …

He takes a deep breath. Well, standing here won’t make the situation any better. “Uhm …” he says instead. Get this over with. “Are we expected to … you know …”

Michael looks at him, and for the first time Adam feels like he actually _looks at him_ , takes his appearance in. “Do you want to?”

Adam straightens up, letting his gaze travel over Michael’s without doubt appealing form in turn. But the thought that everybody expects him to sleep with this man stiffles any kind of interest pretty fast. “Not particularly.” No need to be diplomatic, if Michael isn’t.

That makes Michael smile. “In that case, can I interest you in a game of chess and a talk instead?”

Well, maybe the whole marriage thing won’t be that bad. Adam smiles back. “Certainly.”

* * *

Michael turns out to be pretty good at chess. “We have to keep up appearance, of course,” he says, while he takes one of Adam’s bishops from the playing field. “But as long as you’re discreet, you can have lovers on the side.”

Adam stares at the chess pieces that he’s still left with and chews his lip in thought. He starts to really like Michael’s straightforwardness. “Are you planning to?” he asks.

For a moment there’s nothing but silence and finally Adam makes his move and looks up from the game field to meet Michael’s eyes. It’s hard to read his face, but finally, Michael is the one to lower his gaze. He moves his horse right into Adam’s trap and Adam tries hard not to grin. “I’m actually in love with someone.”

Oh.

For a moment they stare at each other over the chessboard. “I want us to work well together and you seem reasonable, so it’s probably best, if you know about this right from the start,” Michael says. “I don’t want to disrespect you, but I didn’t choose this marriage and I was in love with that person long before anyone even thought of peace between our nations.”

If he’s honest, Adam had felt a tang of completely unfounded jealousy for a moment, though he can’t explain why, but Michael’s words put it into perspective again. He goes for a smile. “Now you _are_ being diplomatic.” He moves his other bishop, taking Michael’s horse from the field.

Michael scowls at the game field, but then he shrugs. “Never hurts with delicate matters like this.”

“So, what would you’ve done, if I’d said that I wanted to sleep with you?” Adam leans back, waiting for Michael’s next move, but above all he’s curious about the answer to this question.

Michael’s hand hovers over his tower, but then he pulls it back. “We’re not particularly jealous lovers. We talked it over beforehand in case you would’ve proven a bit more complicated.”

Well, at least he hadn’t been the only one who’d fretted about this part of the marriage. And Adam knows he probably should let it rest, but now he’s more curious than ever. “Anything to keep me happy and the peace treaty intact?”

That makes the corners of Michael’s mouth twitch. He moves one of his pawns instead of the tower. “Tell me you didn’t walk in here thinking exactly the same thing.”

Adam laughs. “Guilty.” He takes the pawn with his horse, seeing the trap Michael had laid out a bit too late, and cursing softly. Playing against his new husband is actually quite fun. A real challenge. Maybe that’s why he adds: “What I dislike most about it, is that they ushered us in here, expecting us to do our ‘marital duty’, even though they barely let us have the time to say more than a few sentences to each other all day long. Or in all the time before today, because apparently seeing each other was too risky, before the peace treaty had been signed.” He sighs and watches Michael’s trap snap shut. “That’s what pisses me off. It’s not like it would’ve been such a bad thing, per se, you know. I mean, you’re pretty attractive.”

Oops. Maybe that was a bit too much honesty.

Michael stops in the middle of taking Adam’s horse off the playing field, looking at him with his head tilted to the side and his expression unreadable. “My lover said the same thing about you today,” he says after a moment.

That sets a curious mix of emotions free inside him. Michael’s lover had been at the wedding? He feels a bit miffed. That was his wedding, and Michael had had eyes for someone else all the time? Not that he had wanted to marry Michael, and of course, if Adam had a lover, he’d probably brought them, too. And he isn’t jealous, this whole situation is just so weird and messed up, he isn’t even sure what he’s supposed to feel. “Who is it?” Adam asks, mostly to distract himself.

Michael’s wings rustle softly, when he leans back and puts his index finger against is lips. “I’ve known you for a day now. You can learn about the rest of my secrets, when I’m sure that we actually do get along as well as it seems right now.”

Put like that, it’s actually a pleasant surprise that Michael decided to be honest with him at all. No one had forced him to mention his lover. It’s a gesture of goodwill that he did. One that doesn’t go without a certain risk. All in all, the honest talk they’re having right now is a very good start for their relationship, no matter what it’ll look like in the future. So Adam nods. “Fair enough.”

* * *

The next morning Adam wakes up with a faceful of feathers. When they’d gone to sleep Michael had wrapped himself in a feathery cocoon, but apparently during the night he’d decided he needed more room. Adam crawls out of bed grumbling about half-birds and with a feather sticking in his hair. Michael chuckles. “Keep the feather,” he says. “It’ll make you look more like my husband.”

What’s that supposed to mean? Adam tilts his head in question.

“Just leave it in your hair, at least for breakfast,” Michael explains. “It’ll probably help your status at court.”

Adam gets the suspicious that a feather in his hair might be a weird half-bird version of a hickey, but he does as Michael told him anyway. He isn’t sure, if it helps or not. Yes, Gabriel grins at him, but the way Lucifer looks at him still scares him a bit.

* * *

The next few days go by somewhat pleasantly. Dean returns home, but by then Adam has started getting along with Gabriel pretty well. And Raphael shows him the library that’s decidedly better stocked than the one at his father’s castle.

Adam and Michael settle into a routine pretty quickly. Michael is doing most of the administrative work for his father, and he always finds things for Adam to do, asks his opinion, tests him sometimes probably. After all they’re supposed to be ruling this kingdom together eventually.

When Michael discusses matters of states with his siblings, Adam is there, listening, sometimes pitching in. Gabriel takes it in stride, Raphael seems mostly indifferent about it. Lucifer on the other hand always seems to be looking for a fight.

“Is that the kind of nearsighted opinions you get from living on the ground all the time?” he asks during a meeting about a month into Adam living with them.

“Lucifer!” Michael says in a sharp voice, but Adam has had enough. He’d tried to be polite, but that seems to only make Lucifer more arrogant and condescending.

He stands up. “You seem to have more than your wings in common with a chicken, otherwise you’d see the point I’m trying to make here.”

“Adam!” Michael says in the same sharp voice he’d used before, and Adam is pretty sure he can hear Gabriel snicker.

Now Lucifer gets up, too. His wings unfurls in what Adam clearly recognizes as aggression by now. They look nothing like a chicken’s wings of course. To the contrary, Adam can suddenly relate to how little earth dwelling rodents feel, when a bird-shaped shadow falls over them.

He refuses to back down, though. He meets Lucifer’s blue eyes, slightly leaned forward, hands on the table between them.

After a moment, Lucifer’s lips split into a less than friendly grin. “I must’ve missed your point over you waiting for praise from my brother after every other sentence. It was pretty adorable. Like a puppy.”

Adam draws breath in an indignant gasp. Maybe he had been looking at Michael for approval, but after all Michael is the one he has to convince that he’s right. He opens his mouth for another angry retort, when he sees Gabriel shake his head out of the corner of his eyes. The youngest prince has a hand flat over the table, making little lowering gestures to convey: ‘Calm down.’

Wait, is Lucifer trying to get a raise out of him on purpose? Adam looks back at the second oldest prince. There is something calculating in those blue eyes. Bastard! Adam takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. “Well, it’s not my fault you think I’m cute,” he says. “I’ll explain it again for you. Try not to get distracted this time.”

There’s barely contained laughter coming from Gabriel’s direction, a slight smile from Raphael and a surprised look from Michael. Lucifer looks at Adam through narrowed eyes for a moment, then his lips twitch and he folds his wings behind his back. “Finally showing some teeth, aren’t you? I like that better. I still think your idea is stupid, though.”

Another deep breath. “Why do you think it’s stupid?” Adam asks.

What follows is surprisingly a mostly constructive discussion – thought riddled with insults – that ends on them agreeing on a compromise with a bit of prompting from Gabriel. After Michael dismissed the meeting, he pats Adam’s shoulder. “Well done.”

“I can almost see his tail wagging,” Lucifer comments from the direction of the door. “Still a puppy.”

Adam makes a rude gesture that has the blond prince cackling, before he ducks out of the room.

Michael sighs. “It’s nice to see you two getting along a bit better.”

“That’s getting along with him better?” Adam asks, looking at his husband skeptically.

“Oh yes.” The oldest prince nods. “I think you impressed him today.”

Adam isn’t too sure about that.

* * *

Every night Adam falls into bed next to his husband with about a foot of distance between them. It stops getting weird fast. Sometimes they talk a bit, before they go to sleep. Most of the time Adam wakes up with Michael’s wings draped over him. He actually starts to like that part.

One morning he reaches out and cards his finger through the feathers of Michael’s outer wing. They’re soft and silky.

Next to him, Michael makes a content sleepy sound. “You know I can feel that?” he asks after a moment, voice still rough from sleeping.

That should’ve been obvious. Adam pulls his hand back. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. But it’s comparable to stroking someone’s hair.”

Put like that he’d probably overstepped by miles. “Sorry,” Adam says again.

Instead of an answer, Michael leans over to him and cards his fingers through Adam’s hair, fingernails scritching over his scalp after a moment. Adam tenses …

But it’s been a while since he has touched anyone. His family had never been big on hugging, still there had been occasional hugs and back slaps and ruffling of his hair from his older brothers. He misses that. And this feels really good. He exhales slowly, half closing his eyes.

The words ‘Maybe we should do this whole marriage business properly’ are almost on his lips, before his eyes fall on Michael’s bare shoulders that hold an assortment of old and new hickeys. There are always hickeys nowadays, deliberately placed in the way that every shirt Michael owns will hide them. The only person who gets to see them is Adam – well, and a few of Michael’s servants probably, who’ll just think Adam made them. It reads like a continuous message of: ‘Mine, mine, mine!”

So much for them not being jealous. So Adam stays silent.

* * *

It’s a week later that Adam comes from the library to Michael’s office, a book about Caelum’s culture in his hands that has raised more questions than it answered. His head still swims with strange tidbits of mythology, which is probably why he opens the door without knocking.

That’s how he finds himself staring at Michael’s naked backside a moment later.

He’s standing by his desk. There’s sweat beading up on Michael’s skin, his wings are spread so far they’re brushing the walls on both sides, and there’s a pair of legs slung around his hips. And that should be enough to make Adam back out and close the door again as fast as he can. Instead he stares mesmerized at the way the muscles in Michael’s back flex, when he thrusts forward, obviously oblivious of his audience.

Who isn’t oblivious is Lucifer, who lifts his head from where he’d been sucking another hickey into Michael’s shoulder, and meets Adam’s eyes directly.

Adam’s feet are rooted to the spot. That’s Michael’s secret lover? His own brother? No wonder he’d wanted to keep it secret. And no wonder King Charles had been so set on marrying Michael off. Maybe he’d suspected something.

And there Adam had thought his situation couldn’t get any more weird.

Well, it will most likely get a lot more unpleasant soon. But instead of saying anything, Lucifer grins at him. He holds Adam’s gaze, even when he gasps at Michael’s next thrust. “Yeah, right there …”

He actually looks good like that, cheeks flushed, blue eyes a bit less icy than usual. Heat starts pooling in Adam’s lower belly, which is really all kinds of fucked up.

And that thought breaks the spell. Adam steps out of the room again, carefully closing the door behind him.

Outside he leans against the wall for a moment, adjusting his pants a bit. Fuck. He’s come to respect and like Michael by now. The not-exactly-marriage they have is a good thing, something he’s mostly content with. And he really wants Michael to be happy with whomever he chooses. It’s none of theirs fault that they got married for political reasons, and if his husband is in love with his own brother, so what? But there’s a sudden emptiness in Adam, something that wants more than smiles and head-scritches in the morning.

“Stupid!” he whispers to himself. “Don’t make a good thing complicated! Don’t!”

But the way Lucifer had looked at him follows him around for the rest of the day. He dissects that look until he’s not sure what had been there and what is just his imagination. Lucifer hadn’t looked hostile, though. Not like he had been trying to tell Adam that Michael was his and Adam would do better to fuck off. He had looked more like he had been somewhat pleased to see Adam there. Like he’d tried to tease him like he always does with baits and insults that have lost their sting by now. When they bicker these days it’s mostly friendly verbal sparring that Adam actually enjoys. And he’s probably definitely imagining things, but the way Lucifer had looked at him over Michael’s shoulder had felt like an extension of that.

* * *

Later that day, Lucifer corners him in the back of the garden, where Adam had started a small plot with herbs. Adam tries to walk past him, but almost walks into a sunset colored wing instead. He takes a few steps back until his back hit the wall. Lucifer stalks closer, puts a hand against the wall next to Adam’s head. “Enjoyed the show, puppy?”

Adam lifts an eyebrow. With Michael he would’ve apologized for barging in, but you don’t apologize to Lucifer. He’s learned that much. “Would you have liked it, if I had stayed and watched?” he gives the question back, trying to look like he’s not embarrassed about what happened at all.

Lucifer grins. “Well, there are worse things to look at while I get fucked by my brother.”

Is Lucifer hitting on him? That can’t be. Adam rubs his temples. Why is his life like this? He had been trained in combat and court etiquette, and he’d tried to learn a thing or two about medicine. No one has ever told him what to do, if he ends up in a political marriage with a beautiful, nice prince who’s in love with his own brother, who in turn is trying to flirt with him.

“Michael is convinced you’re not interested in him,” Lucifer goes on. “But the way you stared at him there …”

Oh, that’s what Lucifer is getting at. “I won’t try and take him from you,” Adam hurries to say. “He’s happy with you.”

Some of the ice in Lucifer’s eyes melts at that. “He may get tired of sneaking around to meet with me eventually anyway,” he says, kind of thoughtful now. “Making your marriage a full marriage would make things so much easier for him.”

Yeah, but Michael isn’t actually interested in him, is he? Adam shoves that thought away. He can think about it later. Instead he shrugs. “You better make sure you keep being worth the trouble, then.”

For a moment Lucifer stares at him, then he laughs. “You little shit …”

Adam grins at him, leaning against the wall in a bit more relaxed pose. “All I’m saying is, if it doesn’t work out between the two of you, don’t hold me responsible. I wasn’t consulted about marrying him either, and Michael is capable of making his own decisions.”

Lucifer makes a sturgeon face. “Fair enough.” Then his whole pose shifts a bit, getting more relaxed, too, wings curling around them as far as the wall allows. He leans closer. “Where did you find that backbone of yours by the way? I’m pretty sure you didn’t have it, when you arrived here.”

That question gets met with an eyeroll. “It just took me a while to realize that trying to be polite doesn’t work with you.”

Lucifer blinks. “That was you trying to be polite?”

“Yes. It’s that thing you do, when you don’t act like an ass. You should try it from time to time.”

That earns Adam another grin. Lucifer looks at him, eyes sparkling. “You know, by now I really get why Michael likes you so much.”

For some reason that makes Adam’s heart speed up. “He does?”

“Well, that settles it.” Lucifer sounds pretty smug now. “You _are_ interested.”

Adam opens his mouth to protest, then he closes it again. He is, isn’t he? He’s always happy about Michael’s company, looking forward to every little talk with him. And since he’d seen them in Michael’s office, he’d pictured himself in Lucifer’s place.

But no, that isn’t completely true. None of the things he’d imagined had excluded Lucifer. At which point had he started to like the second oldest prince, too? He isn’t sure. 

Adam swallows. What now? He’s making something good too complicated. This may ruin what they managed to build so far.

Except … Adam looks at Lucifer through narrowed eyes. “You sound surprisingly happy about that.”

Lucifer shrugs, just holds Adam’s gaze as if he’s waiting for something. He’s a bit too close for a normal conversation, hand still on the wall next to Adam’s head. And the whole pose had looked kind of threatening at first, but doesn’t by now.

After a moment Adam remembers what Lucifer had said earlier about not minding, if Adam watched. Suddenly nervous he licks his lips, sees Lucifer’s eyes follow the movement for a second. He remembers how Lucifer had looked with his eyes half closed and a gasp on his lips. And looking at him now Adam realizes that he is handsome in a rugged way, as soon as you get past thinking the way he looks at you might mean he wants to murder you.

And this whole situation is messed up anyway. Maybe making it more complicated won’t necessarily make it worse. Adam goes for a cocky smile and tilts his head to the side. “Would you actually like me watching again?”

Lucifer grins. “For a start maybe. I’m not the only one who has a say in this, though.”

* * *

When Adam crawls into bed next to Michael this night, he says: “I know who you lover is.”

That makes Michael look up in something that’s almost alarm. His eyes bore into Adam’s.

“It’s alright,” Adam hurries to add. “I’m your husband, remember? If I heard that correctly, the oath we swore includes having each others back.”

That makes Michael huff a laugh. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t meant like that.”

“Well, it is now.”

This time Michael’s wings wrap around him, even before Adam has fallen asleep.

* * *

It’s a few days later, when Adam enters Michael’s (well their) bed chamber in the evening, that Lucifer is sitting there on a chair, one leg slung over the armrest. Which means he and Michael probably had the talk Lucifer promised to have with him.

Michael looks up, when Adam closes the door behind him. There’s a mix of disbelieve, hope and actual excitement on his face. He walks towards Adam. “Is it true what Lucifer said?”

“Well, I don’t know exactly what he said, but probably?”

Michael smiles. He lifts a hand as if he wants to brush a strand of hair out of Adam’s face, even though Adam’s hair is actually too short for that. Instead his fingers card through the strands, then Michael’s hand comes to rest at the side of Adam’s face. Adam leans into the touch, exhaling slowly.

Gentle pressure makes him lift his head a bit, and then Michael’s lips are on his.

It’s a careful kiss at first, and before Adam can even properly react to it, Michael is pulling back again, looking at him questioningly. Now Adam’s hands come up and he pulls Michael closer again. This time it lasts longer, and it’s everything Adam has missed for longer than he’d realized so far.

While he’s busy tasting Michael, exploring his mouth, Adam feels a second body press against him from behind. Lucifer and Michael’s wings brush, when they curl around them, creating a night and day colored cocoon.

Adam breaks the kiss and leans back, feeling Lucifer’s arms snake around him. “Hey, puppy,” he purrs into Adam’s ear.

“I swear,” Adam says. “If you keep calling me that, I’ll kick you.”

Lucifer laughs. “You can try.”

With a sigh, Michael shakes his head. “Do you ever stop fighting?”

Adam turns his head to share a look with Lucifer. Lucifer grins. “No,” he says. “No,” Adam says at the same time.

“Nice to know there’s something you agree on.”

* * *

Adam mostly keeps to the sidelines, actually watching more than participating. He and Michael fall into place naturally, but there’s more hesitation with Lucifer, probably because they haven’t shared a bed for months now. He doesn’t feel excluded though, they both make sure of that, and as it turns out, playful insults and verbal sparring take you a long way when it comes to getting over awkwardness. In the end Adam finds himself wrapped in feathers, one mostly undressed prince at each side of him.

“You know, Michael,” Lucifer says. “There’s something to say for your husband not having wings. It’d get a bit crowded here, if he did.”

“You’re getting soft,” Adam mumbles. “That’s the first positive thing you ever said about me not having wings.”

Lucifer kisses his neck and Adam can feel him smiling. “I’ll try and do better next time, puppy.”

Michael sighs. “I think you two will kill me one day.”

“I know a better way to do that.” Lucifer untangles his wings from Michael’s and rolls half over Adam, kissing him deeply. After the first moment of surprise, Adam goes with it, hands finding the smallest pair of Lucifer’s wings, making them shudder when he cards his fingers through the feathers. When Lucifer grinds against him, Adam makes a sound in the back of his throat that’s half surprise, half approving, and it’s echoed by Michael.

“I like that a lot better,” Adam’s husband says.

“Good,” Lucifer says. “Because I think we should keep it up. What do you say, puppy?”

All protests about the nickname die fast on Adam’s lips, when Lucifer kisses him again. He manages some sound of agreement, and another very content one, when he glances at Michael and sees the awe and happiness on his face.

It occurs to him then that he’s still very much not doing what everybody expects of him. And that feels like a small triumph in itself.


End file.
